She's Too Innocent
by loserswin2
Summary: a.k.a. Take That, Niou Masaharu, A Sequel. Sequel to other fic, You Never Take Risks. Niou is once again made speechless. But this time, it's Sakuno who does it. [SanaxSaku]


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

It all started when Niou couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

* * *

"You know? Now that I think of it, fukubuchou and Sakuno don't make a good couple." Niou announced in the locker room.

"Niou! Shhhh. He might hear you." Marui and Akaya both chastised Niou, fearing the vice captain's wrath if he overheard their conversation.

They were all in the locker room waiting for Sanada to come back from speaking with a teacher. Unbeknownst to them, Sakuno was standing outside listening to every single word they were saying.

_How come Genichiroh and I don't make a good couple. _Sakuno wondered to herself. She was torn between wanting to make her presence known and her curiosity in their conversation. Having decided, she kept quiet and hoped Genichiroh didn't come back from the teacher's office early.

Back in the locker room, Niou was telling everyone why he thought Sanada and Sakuno didn't make a good couple.

"Well, isn't a relationship a good match when opposites attract?" Niou asked everyone.

"Yes. But Genichiroh's mean demeanor does contrast with Sakuno-chan's sweet attitude." Yukimura stated the obvious.

"I know but they're both too conservative to be opposites. You don't exactly see Sakuno showing off her body." Niou really wanted them to see the point. If he had to, he would burn it into their brains.

"If she doesn't want to show her body, she doesn't have to. I don't think Sanada-kun would like it either if other guys were looking at his girlfriend." Yagyuu pointed out.

"Fine. But I actually would like to see fukubuchou's reaction if Sakuno turned vixen on everyone. I think he would be very pleased with the sight. Sakuno's just a little too innocent for a girl her age." Niou gave up trying to convince them.

_Oh. So he thinks I'm too innocent. _Sakuno vowed she would make Niou Masaharu eat his words.

* * *

"Why are we all going to the movies again? Sakuno-chan and fukubuchou are on a date. Why are we tagging along?" Marui whined during the walk to the movies. He looked at his vice captain, hoping he would let the rest of the regulars out of the outing their captain decided.

"Seiichi wants you to come for the team. I'm coming for a date with Sakuno." Sanada stopped talking, signaling it was the end of the conversation.

Marui sighed in defeat. Another team outing. Whoopee.

"Where is Sakuno-chan?" Akaya brought up a good point. They were at the movie theater and saw no sight of the girl with twin braids.

"I think she's over there." Niou pointed in a direction. "Wow! She's hot!" He exclaimed and widened his eyes.

Sanada glared at the Trickster. He looked in the direction Niou was pointing and he too, widened his eyes.

It was Sakuno. But it wasn't Sakuno he knew. This Sakuno didn't wear her hair in braids. This Sakuno wore her hair in luscious waves that cascaded over her shoulders and flowed down her back, resting at the midpoint. Her pink shirt was too revealing or too form-fitting but it was fit enough to show she's got something underneath the shirt. Her denim mini-skirt showed so much of her legs. It was a wonder why so many guys weren't getting nosebleeds right now at the sight of her. But there were many guys throwing lecherous looks in her direction.

Yanagi noted that it was amusing how the first thing Sanada did when he got to Sakuno was kiss her on the lips showing everyone that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Sanada then put his arm around Sakuno's waist and ushered her into the movie theater, shooting glares at all the guys behind Sakuno's back. The rest of the regulars followed them as well and ended up watching the same movie. (Everyone was pretty sure that Sanada and Sakuno weren't paying attention to the movie. Proof—there were some interesting noises coming from their direction.)

* * *

At the end of the movie, Jackal suggested they all go to the new bowling center.

"Oh I can't go. I have to go to this big family thing later on." Sakuno said. Just as she was about to leave, something flashed in her mind.

_Sakuno's too innocent for a girl her age. _

"I'll walk you—mmph." Sakuno cut Sanada off by pulling him into a hot, searing kiss.

She pulled back. "I was thinking of taking a shower first. Why don't you join me?" She whispered seductively in his ear, but not quiet enough so Niou could hear every single word. She eyed Sanada mischievously and slowly turned away to walk toward her house. Sanada followed her, dazed, like the whipped boyfriend he was. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Niou's mouth was hanging wide open. She smiled a triumphant smile.

_Take that, Niou Masaharu. _

* * *

Here it is. A sequel. Please read and review. I might post the new chapter of "Strings of Fate" over the weekend or on Monday.


End file.
